fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis Life/ వైడూర్యాలను ఫైటర్స్
Lapis Life/ వైడూర్యాలను ఫైటర్స్ is a game for the Jem Zero that actaully has nothing to do with Lapis. At all. It does involve a life. A awesome one. Instead it is a game that introduces a boat-load of characters that (YEAH OKAY) likes and puts them in a mostly slice-of-life RPG, making this a author appeal project. And no, this concept was totally never done before. Ever. It's totally a new art-form that's a sensational all-national umbrella game. Gameplay It's a RPG. Y'know. You just create your character and stuff. And hang out in New York City. And that's where all the weird things start happening... Story As a person who's new to New York (which now covers three states), you decide try to make a living. First you go to the SHEILD building, but alas, you have no powers or super skills. However, if you can capture the Hulk, you might have a shot. Turns out many people want to be part of the Avengers, but you are the only one to successfully bring Hulk down. After bringing Hulk to SHEILD, NIck Fury initiates your training against other runners for the job. After training, you go to the coffee shop. Nick Fury tells you he will make his decision today, and then goes to the bathroom. After exploring New York for a bit, you go to the SHEILD building again, where you see Deadpool. Afterwards, you can either go to Springfield or Gotham City to rent a apartment. After renting the apartment, you go to the Apple Store because your headphones broke. Steve Jobs is somehow still alive and is fighting with Bender. You fight both of them. The Angry Video Game Nerd gives you both middle fingers at full force for hurting Steve Jobs, as he has Apple Brainwashing Helmet on. You land at the Space Portal, where Rosalina tells you aliens are going to attack the Earth. Rosalina joins your party Then you have to fight off some of the aliens who are going through the portal. Rosalina tells you that you will need to "borrow" a rocket-ship from T.W.O. However, the rocket isn't working, so you need some one who can talk the engineers into fixing it. You go to the High School, where Haruhi Suzumiya gladly joins up on your offer. Haruhi Suzumiya joins your party However, Mecha-Degen 15000 X plans on killing you for killing her in Elite Fisticuffs. After defeating her, you head to the Outskirts and use the rocket ship. You land on Mars, where the Imperium are. After defeating Tabuu who was trying to guard the peaceful Mars Colony, you meet the lovely Misty, May, and Dawn who provide as a save point. One of them can also join you. You exit Mars Colony, to the Outskirts where Solomon is fighting the Imperium. After fighting some of the Imperium, he joins your team. Solomon joins your party You enter the TWO Mars Research Lab, where you find Tifa and Fennel doing important research and they do not want to bothered. You sneak another rocket and get attacked by the Lapis Dragon. After defeating the Lapis Dragon, You find a peaceful moon (read: The Death Star) and defeat some storm-troopers and steal their outfits. You learn that Darth Vader and Sir Tompam Hat are planning to take over the Multiverse by destroying Earth. Kippa then rushes in like a bad-ass, and takes out some storm-troopers you didn't see. Kippa joins your party Kermit then strums his banjo, and sings the Rainbow Connection. This attracts Storm-Troopers, who Kermit takes out with a green lightsaber. Kermit tells you he will be taking care of the Storm-Troopers, your team take out Darth Vader and Sir Topham Hat. And you do. You find a portal to the Nether, a way to get back to Mars. Along the way, you meet Blaze-Tans and Ghast-Tans, fight them and get some Blaze Rods and Ghast Tears which can be used for potions. Back at the TWO Research Lab, you manage to find a room with a computer. After fiddling with it, you are sucked into the Grid. After landing in Binary Flow, Miku Hatsune is running away from a big flying thing. You follow her to Beyond Binary Flow, where Rinzler cuts you off and fights you. After being nearly defeated by Rinzler, Tron Guy comes to your rescue and takes you to Creature Cave where Uberhaxornova is waiting to open a temporary portal to the Earth. He will open the portal if you find DanNewz. You promise Nova that you will find DanNewz and go through the portal. You land in Gravity Falls, Ohio in the Mystery Shack. A blue dragon known as the Lapis Dragon is attacking Gravity Falls, but your party takes him out again. You head back to New York with Wendy as the driver. To be continued inDark Lapis! CHARACTERS Power-Ups As it turns out, you can power-up your character(s) with different items, each varying in what it does. Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Sorastitch's Whateves Category:Jem Zero Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Webcomic-Related Category:Comic-Related Category:Lapis Life Category:Games with Sequels Category:Umbrella Games Category:Role-Playing Games